


Two roses, one diary

by slightlydeep_mostlyweird



Series: Poetry and karman [3]
Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020), Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020) RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, I Don't Even Know, I am obsessed with smzs, I studied a lot of history today, I was eating jim jam while writing this, Im tagging as if im drunk, Jeetu is so handsome, Karman is taking over my life, Karman is the purest, Light Angst, M/M, Okay last bye, Tags Are Fun, These tags are getting sillier, Why Did I Write This?, World War II, i am happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlydeep_mostlyweird/pseuds/slightlydeep_mostlyweird
Summary: If Karman was set in world war II
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Series: Poetry and karman [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779283
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Two roses, one diary

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but this just came to my mind all of a sudden. Its 1 a.m. and I have written this.

Two roses, one diary

Two dried roses, met by happenstance  
In the pages of a tragic story  
Both were proud, both held a past  
Both were shrouded with glory 

One said "I was grown wild,  
Plucked by an old lady  
Who sold me to a short man  
Who told me to be ready 

Because next day I was laid,  
On the welcoming shores  
To greet young lads home,  
Who had come from a war 

Tired eyes and eager steps  
They entered with longing hearts  
To leave the nightmares behind,  
And hope for a new start 

One soldier picked me up  
And put me in his pocket,  
To give it to his lover  
Who put one petal, in his locket

And they held hands in secret  
He looked at the rest of me  
Only I knew the tale of their love  
Because he put me in his diary"

The other said "I was grown in a church  
A nun plucked me on a sunny day  
And she walked, far and wide  
Until the skies were gray 

And she laid me on Shakespeare's grave  
I could feel the ancient wisdom below  
All who came to see it,  
Seemed to bow, seemed to know 

A sad, young boy came there  
And picked me up on a cold night  
To put me in his diary beside you  
And give it to his lover, in daylight"

Both the roses never saw daylight again  
Because they never left the old diary  
They stayed there, hidden forever  
In the middle of young love's tragic story  
-Sai

**Author's Note:**

> How was it ? Crazy I don't know I wrote it and it reminded me of karman, nowadays actually everything reminds me of karman  
> Anyways for more poetry I'm @yourfriendlyneighbourhoodpoet and for more of me I'm @slightlydeep_mostlyweird on Insta


End file.
